Daisies are flowers too
by silvermouse
Summary: Even the great Basil of Baker Street makes mistakes. But when he commits a huge error, will Dawson be there for him, no matter what?


Daisies are flowers too

One rainy Midsummer's Eve my friend Basil and I had reached the closure of a very baffling case; but do not worry my dear readers, I can assure you that I _will_ intend to write up and have this case published at a later time if interest ensues. Anyway, triumphant as I felt at being able to help my colleague once again, there was one minor (but important)detail which didn't make any sense to me, no matter how hard I put my mind's power to it. I suppose I'll just have to ask Basil to enlighten me on this infuriating pestilence that drives my brain round in circles.

"Basil old fellow, I, well, do hope this won't bother you, but um, I was wondering… you would be as kind as to...", But when I saw the look that the detective gave me, my voice died away. His green eyes were filled with anger, but what for and why? And for the record, I thought I saw something else there. Something which haunted me. Pain. I felt myself going into 'mother hen mode' as jokingly referred to by Basil.

"Basil, I may not be as smart as you-"I began, but that blew his last nerve.

"Of course not! You're much smarter than me! Why did this happen?! If this had happened to you then I would not have cared so much!" He glared at me and ran from the room. And then I heard his bedroom door slam loudly. I could not help but wince at the noise, and to make matters worse, in relation to what was bothering the sleuth I had absolutely no idea what the problem was!

Mrs Judson, our landlady, ran in from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, Dr Dawson?" she inquired, her face creased with motherly concern for her tenant.

I sank wearily into my green armchair. "I fear I may have offended him, Mrs Judson."

To my surprise, however, Mrs Judson looked anxious for the detective.

"Oh, the poor soul! I presume he never told you then, Doctor."

"My dear Mrs Judson, I can assure you that I have no idea what is going on at the moment!" I exclaimed, starting to feel uneasy.

She put a finger to her lips and beckoned me to follow her into the kitchen, so that Basil couldn't hear.

Once in said room, Mrs Judson poured me some tea. I thanked her and then she explained to me a very horrific ordeal which my dear friend had been involved in.

"When Mr. Basil was very young, he had a friend, whom he was extremely attached to. Her name was Miss Lynda Mires and she was just as fond of him. They were like brother and sister as they grew up together. Oh you should have seen how inseparable those two were. When they were adults, Miss Mires married and Mr. Basil began to pursue his career. Very recently- three days to be accurate- she spoke with him and revealed she was being pursued by a murderer. The same one you had caught earlier this evening. Mr Basil, with her permission, decided to use her as bait. Unfortunately the plan backfired as he had made a grave mistake..." her eyes filled with tears at this point as she pointed to today's newspaper. Heart beating, I snatched up the Tiny Times and read the front page. A thin watery veil covered my eyes within a heartbeat. Now I understood that one detail that didn't make sense before. Basil's words ran through my mind. _"If this had happened to you then I wouldn't have cared so much!" _I literally felt my heart break on remembering.

"You should go and comfort him, Doctor," Mrs Judson said." I heard what he had said to you, but he never means things like that, you know. He's a lovely boy really."

I felt better on hearing this.

"Thank you Mrs Judson!" I said regaining hope.

"Just make sure he apologises to you!" she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

I hugged an angel of a landlady and went to speak with Basil.

Sooner or later I found myself outside my friend's room, fidgeting with my tail. Feeling torn between leaving and comforting my friend, I eventually decided on leaving. But as I began to depart, I heard a soft, strange noise through the other side of the door. Frowning, I knocked and entered. I had not expected what I saw next.

Basil of Baker Street was curled up in his sheets, crying.

"Basil!" In an instant I am at his bedside, trying to talk to him, or at least, persuade him to look at me.

"Basil it's alright, dear fellow, it's alright." I murmured softly, my hand carefully rubbing his back.

He raises his head slowly and looks at me. Once more my heart breaks.

"D—Dawson" he whispers, pain evidently obvious in his voice.

"It's alright old chap, I'm here now." I whisper. Swiftly, I hoist up my flatmate, sit down on the bed and allow him to rest his head against my shoulder, his body against mine. He sniffs tentatively.

"Go ahead," I say gently "I know you want to."

And with that, the world's greatest mouse detective began sobbing into my shoulder. All I could do was hold him close, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, whilst rubbing his back.

"I'm s-sorry, my friend, for what I said. I-" Basil choked out, but to my slight amusement this was followed by a bout of hiccups.

"Basil you silly boy, you gave yourself hiccups!"

I'm sure- HIC!-that is -HIC! - Very HIC! - Obvious my dear- HIC! - Daw- HIC!-son. Exc-HIC-! Excuse me –HIC! - Doctor.

"I excuse you Basil," said I. The idea of seeing Basil stuck with hiccups was very amusing

"You can stop laughing this –HIC- minute or I will steal your journals and burn them!"

"You wouldn't dare," I challenged.

"I will!"

"All right, you should go to bed and _sleep_ Basil, you look shattered."

Basil groaned but complied.

I get up to leave, but a hand grabbing my own stops me. I turn around.

Basil was looking at me pleadingly.

"Can... can you stay with me tonight," he asks. "Please?"

"Alright." I crawl in under the covers beside my friend.

"Dawson?"

"Hmm, yes Basil?"

"Why did you forgive me for… what I said? I basically said I would not have minded if you had died. Although I do regret saying what I said, why forgive me Dawson?"

I pondered for a minute before I came up with the answer I was looking for.

"Because you had deduced your way into my heart, my best friend." I whispered kindly, opening my arms out wide. A small mass wormed up next to me and we shared a hug, and as we gradually fell asleep, I felt relieved our friendship was thriving still.


End file.
